Forever and Always
Forever and Always 'is a young adult book released on August 29, 2019. Summary ''You're a former party-girl sent away to live with your aunt when even your parents couldn't tame you. Now, you're here in this new school to clean up your act, but will you be able to focus on that when bad boy Maddox Finnegan somehow finds his way in your life? Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Dare It's your first day at a new school, and you have one goal: prove to your parents that your partying days are behind you. But if you want to make new friends, you have to ask out the school's very own bad boy, Maddox Finnegan, to homecoming. Can you date the bad boy and still be a good girl? Chapter 2: A Wrong Turn You were supposed to be publicly embarrassed when you were dared to ask out Maddox Finnegan, but no one was prepared for him to say yes. Now you're determined to find out - why? Chapter 3: Homecoming Ever since you asked him out, Maddox has been avoiding you like the plague. Will he keep his word and show up to homecoming, or will he stand you up? Chapter 4: The Kiss A mysterious girl kissed your homecoming date before dragging him away for the rest of the night! How is Maddox going to explain that? Chapter 5: All Trick, No Treat Just when you thought you could put homecoming behind you, you end up on Maddox's doorstep and even learn a secret. Is he really just a jerk you're stuck with, or is there something more between you? Chapter 6: Your Very First When you end up at a party with everyone at school, will you be able to retain your good girl facade? Or will Maddox tempt you to slip back into your old ways? Chapter 7: Up to Bat After what happened at the party between you and Maddox, how will you face each other? Chapter 8: New Heights, Together At the carnival with Maddox, will you reach a new understanding in the romantic atmosphere, or will it all come crashing down? Chapter 9: His Worst Fears When you pull a genius prank on Maddox, you learn his biggest fear just might not be your vengeance. Could it be... he's scared of losing you? Chapter 10: Meeting the Parents What happens when your bad boy crush meets the policeman who just so happens to be your father? Chapter 11: Truth or Dare Maybe you'll never get tired of playing Truth or Dare with Maddox if the game always ends like this... Chapter 12: I'll Miss You, Too You friends and Maddox throw you a small party for your birthday before you leave town for the holidays. But your favorite gift wasn't the cake, after all... Chapter 13: The Proposition When you come back from the holidays, someone pops a question you never would've seen coming - and it involves a date. Chapter 14: Date Night You're finally going on a date with Maddox! Will you finally confess your feelings to each other? Chapter 15: One Step Forever, Two Steps Back After how your night ended together, Maddox got a taste for self-destruction. Are you going to be able to save him without dooming yourself? Chapter 16: What Would You Do? When Maddox gets you into enormous trouble with your entire family, you're unsure how to keep him in your life. You make a deal to discuss it after midterms, but the discussion ends up taking an interesting turn... Chapter 17: Truth You're tired of playing games and being unsure around him. You decide it's time to force Maddox to confront his feelings for you, once and for all. Chapter 18: The Confession In an unexpected encounter, someone from Maddox's past lets you in on some secrets. It all comes to a boiling point when someone finally confesses their feelings, with no room for greys. Chapter 19: Meet Me Halfway Turns out breaking your rule for getting drunk at parties gave you the best outcome of all. Now that Maddow knows how you feel, he's got a plan up his sleeve... Chapter 20: Should I Stay or Should I Go? You're finally going on an honest date with Maddox - no pranks, no jokes - just the two of you. Will this first date also be your last when you're faced with the decision to return home to your parents? Author The original author of the story is Caitlin Willis. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Caitlin Willis has been writing since she was 12. She loves creating alternate worlds and characters to exist within them. When she's not writing, she's studying, volunteering, or working. She's currently a junior in college studying English and Human Rights, and potentially education. Her goal is to work for a non-profit or an inner-city public school, all while writing on the side. Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Caitlin Willis